Don't Look Back
by crazedauthors1093
Summary: Annabeth has a problem with a boy following her everywhere. Percy has a perfect life, and thought that nothing could go wrong. When the boy blue eyes, the boy who had been following Annabeth for years, finds her again, Annabeth is forced to take Percy as she tries to outrun her hunter.
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

Chapter #1

~Annabeth~

I stared at the large, brick school in front of me. It was an abnormally sunny morning, and students were filing into the building, heading to class. I shouldered my blue backpack and read the banner that was plastered above the front doors: "Welcome to Goode High! Remember to have a 'goode' day!"

I shook my head. Typical.

As I slowly walked into the large building I felt the eyes of the other students on me, whispering to each other. I heard a few snippets of their conversations,

Who's she?

I didn't know we were getting a new kid

What's that bruise on her cheek?

I did my best to ignore them. It wasn't their fault. They didn't know what I had been through in these past few months.

There was a sign pointing in the direction of the office, and that's where I assumed I had to go. I entered the office, a small room with glass windows and a large desk with a kind looking woman sitting behind it. Behind the desk was a door that probably led to a copier room or the teacher's lounge.

The woman looked up at me and met my eyes. She looked to maybe be in her early thirties. She had light blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders a dimpled smile. I couldn't decipher what type of eyes she had, though. They seemed to always be changing. "Why hello dear, how may I help you?"

I shifted in my standing position. "Um, I'm a new student. I called a couple days ago and-,"

"Annabeth Chase, I presume?" she asked.

I sighed, thankful that I had been accepted. "Yes, that's me."

"Ah, well lovely to meet you, dear! I'm Mrs. Venus, but you can call me Aphrodite," she pulled out a couple things from the desk drawer and set them down in front of me. She pointed to each piece of paper as she explained its purpose. "This is your daily schedule. It also has your locker number and combination. This is your library pass and you can get your textbooks from there today, and here's some forms for your parents to sign."

I cringed inwardly, but it wasn't the first time I had to forge a signature.

"You can also come to me if you have any questions," Aphrodite said.

I beamed at her. At the last school the secretary had shown me nothing but disgust. It felt nice to finally be welcomed somewhere. "Thank you."

"I also have a guide to show you around, he should be here an-,"

The door to the office suddenly opened, and a tall boy with short cropped blonde hair and light skin. He wore a purple shirt and plain jeans. The only perfection I noticed was a small scar above his upper lip.

His gaze met mine, and I immediately tense. His eyes were blue, just like-

"You okay, dear?" Mrs. Aphrodite asked me.

I noticed that I was slightly shaking. I took a breath and nodded. I didn't know what I started to freak out. Besides, this boy's eyes were darker than his. They were a more peaceful, sky blue color. "Sorry, I'm fine."

"As I was saying, this is Jason Grace. He's a senior also, and has some classes with you. He'll be your guide for today,"

"Okay," I muttered quietly, avoiding Jason's gaze.

Jason smiled at raised a hand to the office door. "After you."

"If you have any questions, you can ask Jason. Have a good day at Goode!" Mrs Aphrodite said, and gave me a small wink.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the office and back into the hallway. They were now completely empty. I assumed classes had started.

"So, where're you from, Annabeth?" Jason asked me, leaning against a locker.

"San Francisco," I answered, staring at the floor.

"Oh, that's cool. I had a couple friends who lived in Cali..."

I didn't say anything else.

Jason led me down the different hallways of Goode High. He showed me the different classrooms and where the cafeteria was located. He told me which teachers to respect, and which you could have fun with. Even though I wasn't comfortable around him, he was still a five star tour guide.

"How-how many students are in the senior year?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, not that much. A little under one hundred. There's about one hundred students in each grade." Jason answered.

I nodded. We walked down a long hallway with navy blue lockers.

Jason led me to locker number 456. "This is your locker." he pointed to the one to the right. "This is my locker, so you'll be forced to talk to me every day."

"Wh-who's on the other side of me?" I asked, crossing my arms nervously.

Jason cracked a smile. "Oh that's Percy. He's one of my friends. He's on the swim team."

"Oh..." I muttered, but a cord struck in my head. Percy. Where had I heard that name before?

Jason's smile turned into a frown. "Is something?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, no." I said immediately. I was not about to tell this stranger about my past life.

He shrugged, and then pointed to the backpack that was slung over my shoulder. "Can I help you unpack into your locker."

I glanced hesitantly at my backpack then reluctantly said, "Sure..."

I set my backpack on the floor and pulled out my daily schedule. I went up to my locker and grabbed the black lock and started turning the numbers that were plastered on the paper. 08-16-93

Jason and I silently worked together setting the notebooks and folders I had brought to the school in my blank locker. Jason said that during lunch we could walk down to the library and grab my textbooks. Once we were finished, I thanked Jason quietly, but I noticed that he was staring at me silently. I felt my stomach twist and turn. I didn't like being stared at like that.

"Um?" I asked, trying to show my annoyance.

Instead of apologizing, he pointed to my cheek. "What's that?"

My hand subconsciously moved up to under my eye, and I winced as I felt pain.

"It's, er, nothing." I lied.

Jason crossed his arms. "It looks like something."

I quickly needed to come up with an excuse. I couldn't have Jason being suspicious.

"I bumped into a pole," was the first thing I came up with.

"Uh, huh," Jason nodded not convinced, and he took a step forward. "What's this on your arm?"

I looked down at my bicep and saw a big purple bruise. Great, how was I going to come up with a lie for that?

"Basketball," I mumbled. "Fell on it."

Jason looked at me with a hard expression "Are you sure?"

I let out a groan. This was taking way too much time and energy. "Look, can we just get to class?" I asked desperately.

Jason thought for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, sorry. I shouldn't be poking around in your personal business."

"It's fine," I answered, relieved. "I'm used to it."

He looked at me sympathetically. "Say, what's your name again?"

"Annabeth...Annabeth Chase," I said.

"Annabeth," he thought about my name for a moment.

"Yeah, I know. It's not a very co-," I started to say, but then he interrupted me.

"I like it," he commented.

I was taken back. "Y-you do?"

He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yeah, it's different, but I like it. I think it suits you."

I felt the heat rise to my face. "Uh, thanks..."

"So, Annabeth. Want to go to class?" he asked.

"O-okay," I said, finding the whole interaction a bit weird.

"I have to warn you about Mrs. Dodds though. She's a demon," he said, and barred his teeth in a joking manner.

I let out a chuckle, and was almost shocked at myself. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed. "I think I've had worse."

"Well, let's go and find out," Jason said.

I quickly grabbed a notebook and a pencil from my locker, and together, we walked down the hallway into Mrs. Dodds classroom. He didn't say anything else, except when we were about to enter the classroom.

"Hey Annabeth, do you want to sit with me and and my friends at lunch?" he offered me.

I was completely stunned. I had never been asked to sit with somebody on my first day of school. Usually all the kids thought I was a freak.

"O-okay," I said.

He beamed at me. "Cool."

Jason opened the door for me and I walked inside.

I was actually starting to feel good about this place.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :) Also forgot to mention that this is a re-upload from my account on Wattpad (same username) but I'm tweaking it a bit and editing it to not be as cringey in the beginning.**

Chapter #2

~Percy~

Three words: I hate math. Absolutely _hated it_. Not only did I dislike it, I was also incredibly bad at it.

I wasn't a stupid kid-even though I could be a goofball at times-I got decent grades in all my other classes, even English, but for some reason I just _couldn't_ get math.

Maybe it was because I had Mrs. Dodds (a.k.a the devil himself) as a teacher. For some reason she just had it _out_ for all the students at Goode High, especially my class, First Period Pre-Calc. I've tried to ask her several times for help, but instead of being a _good_ teacher and helping me, she just ignores me or yells at me.

So yeah, senior year was going _great_.

As Mrs. Dodds was teaching about who knows what, my best friend Jason Grace walked into the classroom with a girl right beside him. I remembered Jason telling me about how he was showing around a new student today.

The girl beside him was of average heigh with tan skin and blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had large stormy gray eyes and wore a white t shirt and leggings, not exactly proper wear for a cold winter day.

Something irked me in the back of the brain as I stared at her. Why did she look so familiar?

"And what took you so long Mr. Grace?" Mrs. Dodds snapped at Jason.

"I had to show Annabeth around," Jason gestured towards to the girl.

 _Annabeth._ So that was her name. Why did that ring a bell?

"Alright Annabelle," Mrs. Dodds said. "You can sit in the back next to Perseus."

I raised my hand. "Actually my name is Percy-,"

"Quiet, Mr. Jackson," Mrs. Dodds almost snarled at me and I lowered my hand. Then she looked at Annabeth. "Sit."

Annabeth made her way to the back of the room and sat on the right of me. Jason sat down in his spot near the front, and Mrs. Dodds continued with the lesson. I spent the rest of the period, trying my best to pay attention, but the only thing that was in my mind was Annabeth's name. Where had I heard that before?

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I packed up my things and met up with Jason in the hallway.

"Hey, wanna come to the cafeteria with Grover and I?" I asked Jason as I put my things away into the locker. "They're selling poptarts for only fifty cents today."

"Sorry, man. I have to show Annabeth around." I didn't even notice her come up next to him. She was almost as quiet as a mouse.

"Oh, okay then," I glanced suspiciously at Annabeth, who was staring at the floor. "See you third period?"

Jason grinned and nodded. "Of course, man." he turned to Annabeth. "C'mon, we have a ten minute break. We can get your books from the library."

The two of them walked away, leaving me leaning against my locker. Grover's locker was on the other side of the school, so it would take him a while to make his way over here.

As I waited for Grover, I thought about the new girl, Annabeth. There was something odd about her. She had this weird aura about her and always was looking over her shoulder as if something-or _someone_ -was following her.

It was weird.

"Percy."

I jumped as I heard my name. I looked over and saw my younger friend, Nico di Angelo. He was a short, freshman kid with shaggy black hair, dark onyx eyes, and incredibly pale skin.

"Oh, sorry, you scared me Nico," I said. "What's up?"

"Rachel was looking for you."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a nice junior girl with frizzy red hair and bright green eyes, or also known as my "ex". Rachel and I dated for about five months at the beginning of the summer, but then I realized that it maybe wasn't going to work. I just didn't feel as attracted to her as she did to me, and I eventually had to break it off.

We were on good terms, unlike other exes, but whenever someone brought it up that she wanted to talk to me, I always got nervous. I couldn't help but feel like maybe she hated me.

"Oh okay, well, just tell her to text me, I guess." I shrugged, trying to hide my anxiousness.

Nico nodded. "Will do."

Jason suddenly came back with Annabeth at his side. In her hands she held about four large textbooks. I recognized the top one to be the Pre-Calc textbook with the dramatic and useless pufferfish on the front.

"Hey guys," Jason greeted. Annabeth said nothing.

"Hey Jason," me and Nico said in unison.

"Percy, you already know Annabeth," Jason said and gestured to Annabeth. "Nico, this is Annabeth Chase."

Nico nodded at Annabeth. "Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo."

Annabeth gave a half-smile. "A-Annabeth."

"Annabeth is going to sit with us at lunch, is that okay with you guys?" Jason asked.

Nico and I looked at each other and shrugged. I didn't have too much of a problem with Annabeth, even though she _was_ a bit suspicious and she looked too damn familiar. I'd have to keep an eye on her.

The school bell rang, and it was the end of break. We said goodbye to Nico, and he headed off. I opened up my locker, and pulled out my English textbook and notebook. Annabeth opened her locker, which happened to be in between Jason's and mine, and I saw that she was pulling out the same textbook.

I cleared my throat. "Who do you have for English?" I asked Annabeth.

She looked up at me with her large grey eyes, and I was slightly taken aback at how beautiful they were. They seemed to be the color of light storm clouds. Under her eyes were purple bags, indicating about how much sleep she probably gets. "I have Mr. Blofis. Who do you have?"

"I-uh..." I cleared my throat. "Blofis."

"Cool," she said, then went back to rummaging in her locker.

I couldn't stop myself from looking into Annabeth's eyes. I didn't know why, but there seemed to be something different about them. They looked like that had a dark past.

They almost looked _broken._


End file.
